Interactions
by blacz
Summary: A one-shot focussing on the night before Yoh leaves for America. Yoh/anna


**Yo. This is my first fanfic. I absolutely love this pairing. Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me…sob.**

**Do read and review? It'll encourage me a lot. Haha, if this is good, I will continue to make this into a series of one-shots. If not, guess I'll just try again******

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yoh sneaked back into the house quietly, not wanting to disturb the other occupants. He walked past Tamao's room and Anna's room.

_Anna._

His heart hesitated but his feet kept walking, taking him into his room and he slide under his blanket. He didn't want to face Anna. He wouldn't have known what to say to her. He had spent the whole of today saying goodbye to all the things in his life. _Except her_.

He heard the footsteps approach his room. He knew it could only be her, so he pretended to be asleep, closing his eyes and willing every muscle of his not to move.

The door slide open.

"You're very bold! Once you got home you went to bed without saying goodbye to me?!"

Yoh could hear her anger; feel it seething from her. There was something else there too, in her tone. Irritation?

"You're acting like nothing's happening. Che…tomorrow's a special day." Anna continued, but Yoh still did not respond.

"Hey! This is the senbei your grandfather sent you; and I also sewed your battle outfit! Don't forget to bring them with you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Following her words, two packages were dumped unceremoniously onto Yoh before the door slammed shut again. Yoh let out the breath he didn't know he was holding once he felt Anna leave his room. Oh he knows she was still standing outside his door since he could see her silhouette against his door. Yet it was so much easier to just let the door separate the two of them instead of saying goodbye to her face.

"Yoh…" Yoh heard Anna whisper his name and he stiffened once again. He strained to hear her as she continued just as softly.

"You've truly become strong. Although I said that to Tamao earlier, you've already become so strong and can still remain calm. The one who doesn't want you to go is me. Tomorrow, because you're going to leave En…" Anna paused and inhaled.

"Tonight can I sleep with you…?"

The question shocked him. Yoh could feel his heart sinking as if the world was collapsing on him and he clenched his fist tightly. He didn't know what to do. He never expected that question from Anna. Never in a thousand years.

The silence that remained after the question was mind-numbing and awkward. As Anna began to move away from his door because of the silence that greeted her question, Yoh couldn't stop himself.

He jumped up from the bed and flew over to the door, throwing it wide open. He grabbed her hand from behind as she walked away. They both froze on the spot. Anna, not turning around, with her back to Yoh; Yoh, holding onto Anna's hand tightly, yet refusing to look at her; one inside the room and the other outside, the door that divides them thrown wide open.

"Yes…" Yoh croaked, his voice hoarse from the emotions overwhelming him, threatening to drown him. He gave her hand a gentle tug and Anna turned around to walk into his room.

As she walked past him, he couldn't help himself but asked, "Why…?"

Anna stopped and looked down.

"Because this is how we used to say goodbye, isn't it?" Came her sad reply.

Memories flooded Yoh's mind and he bit his lips.

_Because this is how we used to say goodbye, isn't it?_

_Yes, when we were younger. But we stopped doing this a while back, since you seem to hate it. It seemed inappropriate as we grew older, you said._

_And you never asked. You never seem to mind goodbyes, saying it without any feelings or expression on your face when we part. It was me who asked. Whenever my visit ended and I have to return to Izumo. I never knew how to say goodbye so graciously. I would never forget the first time I asked, during my first visit to Osorezan one year after I first met you._

"_What are you doing outside my door?" You demanded angrily when you noticed me prancing outside your door on the last night of my visit._

"_Erm…er… can I…er… sleep with you tonight?" I stammered._

"_You pervert!" The slap you gave me for the question resonated through the hallway. _

"_No..no..er that's not what I mean… I just..er..Urg!" I had struggled to clarify my question._

_You simply gave a sigh and said "Yoh no baka!" took me by the hand and led a stunned me into your room._

_Since then, we've done it every time. That is until you moved to Izumo to train me. No more, not even when I had to leave for Tokyo._

"…Anna…"

Anna turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

The words that Yoh couldn't say previously began pouring out of him.

"I am sorry. I am not strong. I just couldn't…I just…" At this point, he choked on his word.

"I just couldn't say goodbye, not to you." He finished.

"I know." Came the quiet reply.

At this, Yoh's heart leapt. A smile graced his face. _Anna. _No one knew him like Anna. Anna read him like a book. Hah, he should have known it would turn out like this when he had decided to avoid her.

He drew closer to her.

"Thank you" He breathed out.

Then, Yoh kissed Anna on the lips. He felt Anna close her eyes and kissed back fully. When they broke apart, both of them were breathless and blushing deeply.

Anna looked away and mumbled. "You ought to get some sleep. You'll need all your energy tomorrow. I will not have you losing so early in the Shaman fights. You will become the Shaman King or else…" She left the threat hanging and lie down on Yoh's futon.

"Hai, hai!" Yoh laughed in reply and snuggled in next to her. Sleeping next to her, he felt so full of happiness and optimism. He was certain that tomorrow was going to be great.


End file.
